1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for increasing the energy output from a plurality of charged capacitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The generation of pulses with an amplitude equal to twice the voltage of a charging battery when two capacitors connected in parallel are charged, the capacitors thereafter being connected in series to emit the pulse, is known. This technique has been used in, e.g., pacemakers.